El cumpleaños de Patty
by xPhysicalGamex
Summary: En Death City, en una gran mansión simétrica, se encontraba ella: Patty... Tú ya sabes de ella, pero te falta saber algo: Hoy es su cumpleaños [ONE-SHOT]


**I own nothing, this is a just fanfic made by fan of Soul Eater.  
No es nada mío, simplemente es un fanfic hecho por un fan de Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Título:** Feliz cumpleaños Patty.

**Escritor:** _xPhysicalGamex_  
**Anime:** Soul Eater

* * *

En **Death City**, en una gran mansión simétrica, se encontraba ella riendo como siempre de como se ponía Kid en depresión por la simetría, como Liz le reñía a Kid, como Kid se obsesionaba... Y ella siempre estaba detrás de estos dos ahí riendo sin más, esa risa contagiosa... Tú ya sabes de ella, pero hay algo que te falta saber, hoy es el aniversario de esa niña, Patty.

-Yuuuuhh... ¡Perro! ¡Jirafa!- Gritó la niña mencionando animales en su cuarto, mientras dibujaba garabatos. -¿Cuándo me dejarán salir de la habitación?- Dijo la niña en solitario, de repente, una puerta se abrió. -¡Patty!- Dijo contenta y emocionada su hermana. -¡Ya puedes venir!- La niña se levantó contenta y salió, estaba en el pasillo, un simétrico pasillo, una puerta a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, su hermana la guió a la derecha.

Una vez adentro de aquella habitación... ¡Buh! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Patty! Todos dijeron en coro a la vez que salieron de sus escondites, en ese mismo instante, el peliazul empezó a dar su discurso como siempre acompañado de un ¡Yahoooo! Pero, Maka justo en ese instante se tropezó con una cuerda, la cuál estaba atada a unas escaleras, y las escaleras cayeron al que menos se lo esperaba: A Black*Star. Patty empezó a reír por lo ocurrido; Una que se tropieza y el otro se lleva un buen golpe, posiblemente merecido. -¡Oye Maka! ¡Eres muy patosa!- Le gritó el peliazul a la rubia. -¿Cómo? ¿¡Y quién ha atado esta cuerda a la escalera!?- Le contestó enfadada. -Ya calmaos- Le dijo a los dos el peliblanco.

- ¡L-las escaleras!- Dijo Kid, con cara de horror. -¿Ahora que pasa Kid?- Dijo Liz. -¡La cuerda la puse para hacer simétrico todo! ¡Quita toda la simetría de la sala ahora!- Kid todo exagerado empezó a decir, mientras Patty reía mas y más.

-Bueno, ya podéis pasar, Patty y Liz- Dijo amablemente Tsubaki. -Haaaaaaai- Dijo Patty, la cuál se sentó en el sofá, adelante de un gran pastel. -¡Pasteeel, pasteeeel, pasteel!- Decía mientras movía las piernas de un lado al otro, con la cabeza hacia arriba y muy contenta. -Quiero comer pastel- Dijo la niña toda eufórica. -¡Patty, yo te digo que partes comer! Tienes que comer siempre dejando el pastel simétricamente bien.- Dijo el simétrico. -Hay Kid, esto ya es exagerar bastante, tu enfermedad mental parece ser que va aumentando- Dijo la hermana de la niña.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal si nos sentamos?- Continuó diciendo Liz. Todos se sentaron en los sofás, eran de color negro, cuatro sofás que rodeaban una mesa, la cuál tenía varios platos, cubiertos y el pastel en medio, un gran pastel. -¿Cuánto cumples Patty?- Dijo la rubia mirándola. -13 años- Dijo Patty mirándola contenta.

-Voy ha encender la vela- Dijo el peliblanco con un mechero; Que intentando encender la vela, se quemó el dedo y en ese mismo instante, soltó el mechero y empezó a mover de un lado al otro su mano quejándose, Patty volvía a reír como siempre. -¿Estás bien?- Le dijo la rubia al chico. -Sí, no te preocupes no es nada- Dijo el peliblanco con un tono de despreocupación y a la vez intentando que no se notara el dolor en su cara. -¡Ya cantemos la canción!- Dijo Patty riendo y emocionada.

Al final Tsubaki fue quien encendió la vela, y todos comenzaron a cantar: Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz. -¡Sí sí pastel!- Dijo la niña mientras otros decían ¡Felicidades! y cosas por el estilo. -Pero antes de comer pastel Patty, tienes que bufar la vela y pedir un deseo en voz alta- Dijo su hermana contenta.

La niña bufó sin miedo, y pidió un deseo en voz alta: _Quiero seguir riendo así, ese es mi deseo._

* * *

**Lo siento si le digo niña, su comportamiento es de una niña pequeña haha... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, no se si os ha hecho reír todo lo ocurrido en la historia pero a Patty sí, dejen su review cuando puedan y quieran, nos vemos.**


End file.
